Leslie Price
Name: Leslie Price Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, exercise, literature, and writing Appearance: '''Leslie is tall, measured at 6'0 and weighing 162 pounds. She has a lean build with noticeable muscle definition combined with a tense posture. Her fair skin contrasts noticeably with her light blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, with a wide, sideswept bang that frames her face. Her cheekbones are rather low-set, visually flowing smoothly with her jaw, which in turn is defined by a very light, almost imperceptible scar from a minor altercation. Her teeth are about white in color, varying almost imperceptibly depending on her diet and hygiene. She wears contact lenses due to her mild nearsightedness. She also always carries a pair of glasses as an alternative, although she has never had to wear them. A sloping, pointed nose adds to her sharp look. Normally, she wears jeans or shorts together with shirts of varying lengths. She sometimes wears cat or dog collars, although they are always stripped of any embellishments, and usually combines her pants with boots or tennis shoes of various kinds. On the day of the abduction, however, she was wearing skinny, olive cargo pants with a loose black cargo shirt, in addition to brown calf-high boots. '''Biography: On March 4, 1997, Leslie was born to William and Alice Price, a couple already living in Kingman, Arizona who had been together for about six years. William was a trial lawyer, while Alice was a registered nurse working at a local clinic. As a result, their relationship to Leslie was distant, especially at first. She proved to be something of a gifted child, learning how to read and understanding handwriting by the age of three. Her personality, however, was assertive and stubborn, leading to constant conflict with her parents. Although she became much calmer at home during her first school years, her personality translated into friction with other students. She adopted an abrasive, hostile attitude that drove them off, leaving her socially isolated. However, she showed her intelligence by staying ahead of the curve in her grades, managing to get onto the honor roll for the first two consecutive years of elementary. She managed to maintain a core group of friends, as some still managed to get past her hostility and befriend her. Leslie was already an intelligent girl, and she dove rapidly into intellectual pursuits. Learning about past discoveries and reading about tantalizing new findings was a pleasure for her. She consumed what scientific information was available to her at a fast pace. She already enjoyed fiction, and science fiction managed to interlace its grand dramas with grand ideas, and it appealed to some story-telling instinct in her mind. She began to take up creative writing as a hobby, devoting a respectable portion of her free time thereafter to it. In 2004, Alice and William gave her a PS2 with a few accompanying titles as a seventh birthday gift, mostly as a reward for her great performance in schoolwork. She immediately fell in love with it, playing it avidly. She rapidly discovered that she preferred fast-paced gameplay, a focus on the individual scale and action-packed adventures. Most often, she played Metal Gear Solid and the first three Sly Cooper installments in the time she found for video games in between schoolwork and her other interests. These and a handful of other video games stuck out to her and enticed her with their well-made storylines, engaging gameplay, and creativity. Around the time Leslie was eight, around 2005, she began to become more aware of fitness and the need to stay in shape, thanks to some of her science reading and all those public announcements regarding the issue. She decided to be more fit, and began by marginally adjusting her diet, committing to a light regimen of physical activity, and keeping some track of her energy levels and mood. She noticed a marked improvement in both. In middle school, she quickly fell into the same pattern she had established in elementary. However, her hostile attitude was somehow worse during this period. She frequently got into arguments and shouting matches with other students and into trouble with teachers. At first, this pattern of behavior was rather muted, and her parents did not consider it too alarming. However, it rapidly escalated to a more serious level and she began being rebuked by her parents and placed into detention by teachers and school authority figures. This placed further stress on her, and her emotions finally erupted into a full-on brawl between herself and another girl in her penultimate semester. She received a two-week-long suspension from school and hugely disappointed her parents, who up until that time had been ignorant of it. She lost both all of her friends and the trust of the faculty. Recovery was slow and grueling for Alice and William. To Leslie, it was devastating. Up until that point, she had tried to coerce others to go along with her. This approach, although never completely failing, had caused a growing amount of counterpressure and had finally backfired. She spent a large amount of time in her last semester in counseling. In order to speed up her recovery and improve her attitude, her parents decided a change in scenery would be beneficial. In 2010, Leslie was enrolled in Cochise High School. At Cochise, her personality indeed cooled significantly. Instead of being overtly hostile as previously, she was simply cold toward others. She eased into a new routine of simply brushing off or ignoring others rather than being angry. It seemed to work: during her freshman year, she managed to rebuild something of the dynamic she had set up in previous years, slowly rebuilding a core of friends who were persistent enough to get past her icy disposition and related to her, largely on the basis of common interests. Her relationship to teachers and her parents had calmed down. She managed to earn consistently high grades across most subjects once again and managed to stay on the honor roll for her entire sophomore year. Her life, it seemed, had reached a new balance. She remained interested in her video games and science fiction as always. Not having considered PC gaming from force of habit, she maintained consoles from the three major manufacturers and had a slow-growing library of games for them. She did have a PC of her own by now, but she predominately used it for the Internet, which she was quite eager to explore. At a brisk pace, she began posting stories there and sometimes voiced her opinion on certain topics. Her aggressive side still often showed itself there, most often on sore points where she or others were strongly opinionated. She had put some force into her fitness training by this time, having progressed to much heavier physical activity and keeping a close guard on her diet. As a result, she had become noticeably more muscular and toned, although her routine could be somewhat clumsy at times. She had a relatively easy time in junior year, although her grades suffered somewhat from the attention she put into non-school activities. Leslie's thoughts so far, as careers go, are fairly narrow. She usually says she wants to become a career scientist, thanks to her deep interest in science and technology, but her artistic instincts also call to her, and she often considers some sort of writing-related position in the entertainment industry. Although she is not socially awkward and gets along fairly well with her friends, she has relatively few of them and often simply conceals her interests with rudeness and dismissal from those who have not somehow managed to befriend her. She peripherally realizes that she will have to make a career choice at some point the next few years, and has been accepted into the University of Arizona come fall. Advantages: She is in great overall physical condition, and has large amounts of endurance and agility in addition to brute strength, which are always perks in combat situations like that of the island. Disadvantages: Her fundamentally angry personality hasn't totally changed. If she doesn't get her way, especially in the extremely high-stress environment of the island, she could lash out, and others may react in kind to such behavior, possibly lethally. She has bad kinesthetic sense and poor hand-eye coordination. Both can become crippling, especially in hand-to-hand combat. Designated Number: Female student No. 064 --- Designated Weapon: Whistle Conclusion: So she's big but shit in a fight? Such a waste of potential. I'm glad we gave her a whistle so she can attract a classmate to end her life quick.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by shotgunkid. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'shotgunkid '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Nancy Kyle 'Collected Weapons: '''Whistle (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Darius Van Dyke, Lili Williams, Nancy Kyle 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Leslie started at the top of the slopes and investigated her bag. Afterward she saw Jordan Green, Hazel Jung, and Taranis "Tara" Behzad further down the slope; she recognized Tara and decided to join them. She was slow, however, and her lingering on the periphery scared all of them off before she could properly approach. She reflected on her plans, decided to investigate the utilities compound on the other side of the island, and kept walking. Leslie hid in a corner of the utilities warehouse, away from wandering eyes. Her presence was undetected, and she heard announcements the next day, most of the names not affecting her save Kimiko Kao, which angered her as she moved on from her shelter. She reflected on how Kimiko had been among those who had made her school life difficult and miserable as she crossed the bridge, her anger building feverishly until she found herself in the cove. She saw Tara again, along with Junko Kurosawa and Jasper Bustamante, and the presence of people made her once more feel meek. Junko tried to greet her but Leslie elected to silently wait for a better opportunity to speak. She found no opportunity, she was able to hear the tail end of the other's discussion of their intents to fight or otherwise, but they all left when their points were made. Leslie found she specifically agreed with Junko, found she was willing to fight, and proceeded on that note. Her drive consolidated around the almost singular note of finding Kimiko. Day 3 came, and she encountered Natalie Winters, Darius Van Dyke, and Lili Williams while crossing the connecting bridge. She stayed at a distance as they only noticed her in passing, and she elected to follow them unnoticed for some time. As she followed them she confirmed they were carrying the corpse of Jasmine King, and she concluded they were killers or somehow nefarious. She had tracked them to the staff library, and she decided to set up an ambush, but she was heard. She charged, missing Darius completely and grazing Lili. Both were able to escape, while Leslie crashed into shelves, unable to control her momentum. The impact knocked her out. It took her a few hours to recover, into the morning hours of Day 4. She listened to announcements and was forced to reflect on how she'd lost control while attacking Lili and Darius. Her emotional state had led her to make rash decisions despite not having all the information. She heard gunshots coming from the radio tower and rushed over, and she found a vulnerable Nancy Kyle fresh from a kill. Leslie's emotions once more got the best of her and she charged, believing she could end the killer's life quickly. She knocked Nancy's gun away from her, but had no weapon of her own and the two could only wrestle for control. Nancy stabbed Leslie in the arm with a screwdriver to keep her from getting control of the gun, and shot her point-blank in the face after a few more moments of struggling. Leslie died instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''An quiet exercise in futility, an effortful one. More than could be said for some. She gets some credit for not wasting words. - ''Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Your worst fuckin' nightmare, bitch!"'' -- To Nancy Kyle, a claim that ended up being unfounded. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Leslie, in chronological order. V6: *The World Turned Upside Down *No More Amazons *St. Patrick's Purgatory *God in Three Persons *ONE MILLION TROOPS *If It Bleeds, It Leads Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Leslie Price. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students